deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Deathsculler
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Machine Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Yoshiman 97 (Talk) 04:18, April 2, 2010 Don't Edit o_0 There's a few things I wanna edit... but since you said not to.. I won't. o_0 It's killing me - 01:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok u can update i sure as hell can't Ash, i'm going to sleep and you're screwing with me or my computer is (probably computer) whatever though Uhmm... you're unblocked... I don't hate you.. - Ash Crimson 06:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) thanx but thats not what my computer says. Here It says you're unblocked... It might take a few seconds to kick in - Ash Crimson 06:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i cant even.... this is bs..... i cant even update my user page just this talk page and the sword? thats not true there's no sword on the shopping cart just pitchforks im sure of it telling you insted of me doing it cause i cant add it to your count you'll have 3,000 edits whoppee Aaackk... hold on.. let me try something.. I'll block you and then unblock you (see if that works) - Ash Crimson 07:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Does it work yet? - Ash Crimson 07:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) gone till tomorrow ok........ but you still didn't say if it worked.. you're a very difficult person to work with. - Ash Crimson 07:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Question It isn't "spiffy and neat" because asides from me there is 3 other people editing here.. was that supposed to be a jab at me or something? - Ash Crimson 15:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) no i didnt know dude chill halp! Can I help you? The Yoshiman 97 15:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah i dont know crap about crap. there's two editing styles and one of them works with me but the one that works like a PDF i dont get im not sure about picture expectancy but i can yahoo search or youtube search up a great video and its legal cause they picture sharing with everyone (you might ask youtube is videos but i take pics of videos) and everything is weird this me first wiki and why ash get mad about "vandalism" ? its computer text capable of deletion, i planned to delete it after someone saw it, and i wrote sorry and was sorry for defiling it see what ash did? i put cooking oil link and it was red he put it its blue. and how you do that yoshiman? how u put the halp! __________________with the line and stuff I am making a promise... there are 333 articles now. After Dead Rising 2, there will be at least 667. 1 more than double. I will do 17 of them. If i can. nother one: i just saw yoshimans talk page and got pissed so i will have 200 edits in 1 hour and 30 minutes You know that if you vandalize again we're gonna block you? Be a good editor and you can stay. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 16:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) can stay? i was trying to help you editors and vandalism is something else........shit -Death <--------awesome damn.....a wiki for everything huh? That quote thing was a good idea. I made a template for it so it's easier to do in the future. - Ash Crimson 18:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i'm back and just saw ur message ash i dont know how to do crap but u use ur template and thanx. i got idea from myself and got mad when i saw resident evil wikia had quotes but not ours. dead rising is kickass. and i'ma gunna start updating my page Deathsculler 20:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) woah... what time zone is this website.... it's 1:18 here.... but look at my sig....which i just found out about... Deathsculler 20:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ??? Uhm.. I don't understand what you're asking. o_o' - Ash Crimson 20:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're being ridiculous because you've been acting like a spaz.. It says right here how to use the quote template. If you're having trouble editing it's probably because you need to click the button in the text editing menu that says "Source".. that might help. - Ash Crimson 20:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ash..... Don't be ridiculous ur saying i have cerebral palsy and muscle spasms? ...... you don't learn do you? - Ash Crimson 23:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) @Ash seriousdude i do just calm the hell down and look at my update to frank and fix it :You just did it again... you're trying to be annoying >,> anyways.. I fixed the thing - Ash Crimson 23:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ash ______________ I say. Nice weather we're having here, eh chap. Jolly day. I haven't a clue on how this "wiki" thing works out, but I say I would if you simplified, with the questions I've been asking since the beginning and me newer ones, and Bob's your uncle. What THE DAMN HELL DO YOU WANT OF ME I JUST WANNA ASK SOME DAMN QUESTIONS AND NOT BE "RIDICULOUS" !!!!!!! Reinstating the block I think I'm going to block you again. You didn't calm down... you actually got more annoying as time went on. It's a shame you have such a horrible attitude. - Ash Crimson 06:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) This damn website sucks. What the hell do you want? I mean, yes sir sorry sir just being a robot want me to dispose of your stool? Douche Why be a douche like that? i just dont know what the hell you want. ... Please stop inserting nonsense into pages. - Ash Crimson 00:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) WTF? WTF? :You know what I mean. since when does having a stomach ache give Frank a pistol? I've never heard of this happening. ever. - Ash Crimson 00:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh, ok. Then never play Dead Rising with my disk. I guess it spastic. :The winners of the poll have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't get what you mean. Are you saying you wanna write out what characters are on the achievement tiles? If that's the case do this.. Before they wouldn't have |Carlito Keyes written there, so insert |(character name) after |54px|.. When you edit click "source"- Ash Crimson 05:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) To create a redirect type in this code.. #redirectWhat you wanna redirect the page to Did I halp??- Ash Crimson 23:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine and sign your user name at the end of your post. - Ash Crimson 00:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sorry I wasn't before cause I didn't know how. It was halp i needed. but now i can. Deathsculler 00:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Answer - I don't know. It is like that on every wikia. Also, Say "help".. - Ash Crimson 00:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sign your comments... and why are you saying "Ash Crimson" like your not even talking to me? And about your question.. I think screen shots taken off of youtube and google are considered fair use because they are directly related to the wiki. Why are you asking anyway? - :: Also, cut this "enemy" bullshit out.. because honestly, I don't care about you. At all. - Ash Crimson 06:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Bog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about Zombie Dogs. Would you like to check it out? MagcargoMan 02:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Background We decided not to put the Willamette Parkview Mall as the background anymore, because Dead Rising 2 is coming out, and it's being set in a casino... so yeah. I'll be sure to check out the Pikmin wikia, but don't expect me to know much about it. I'll edit grammar and small things. And please, don't start to refer yourself as 'Ash Crimson's enemy'. He doesn't hate you, heck, he doesn't hate anybody. Antagonism is usually not allowed here, but rivalries, well, maybe so. But just don't start a rivalry with people here; all of them are nice, understanding people. Plus, it is NOT smart to start a rivalry with an administrator/bueracrat. Ash practically owns this wiki now, and such, as he is the rightful owner to this place now. Not someone I'd want to start a flame war with. Feel free to start a rivalry with me though; I'll only block you for a week :) Now end of rant, just be nice. Now here's my squiggles, thanks, The Yoshiman 97 06:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) K. But why must he say I am ridiculous? Because I write in leet? You know, halp, w00t, etc. source Where did you read that Chuck sees his daughter die? - Ash Crimson 19:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also, redirects are case sensitive. It'd be Weapon Cart. - Ash Crimson 19:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh... and why did you ask if I was a lady? - Ash Crimson 20:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ...oh.. Don't put your name in the heading box thing.. I told you that already. >,> you're just doing it to be irritating.. and sign your comments. Please don't make me have to tell you again. - Ash Crimson 21:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Blog update :3 check it out and comment Quote To use the quote template type this out.. When you're done it should look like this.. Next time you put a quote on a page.. do it like this. Please. - Ash Crimson 20:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? - Ash Crimson 03:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't appreciate you mocking me. Keep it up and I will block you again. - Ash Crimson 04:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not freaking mocking you. Stop saying I try to piss you off. Deathsculler 04:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) You do.. Why couldn't you just explain what you were trying to tell me like a normal person? - Ash Crimson 04:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I try.... I'm not used to typing this. If I were next to you I could explain it and point it out. Deathsculler 05:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :ok, but you aren't.. so you have to point it out here. I'd fix whatever you're talking about if I knew what you were trying to say. - Ash Crimson 05:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) fine, but just don't do that. This is what you sound like to me: Don't be ridiculous and I won't block you. every time I do anything. PS: don't block me plz. How does stopping my edits help you in any way? Deathsculler 05:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't even relevant to what we were discussing. >,> Now.. are you going to tell me what you needed help with or not? - Ash Crimson 05:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all the fish (type Douglas Adams in wikipedia) A buncha stuff: ty and kudos Templates: What, why how? < trying to stay simple > Quote stuffing with quotes on the side. I want our wiki to be like the others. If you don't mind, I will make a talk page for it. True Eye I am a true editor and will likely have 10,000 edits soon. Like 2013 soon. I hope I can be an admin. I forgot other halp help topics. I'll post 'em later. Templates - Are you asking how to use them? Quote - I have no clue what you mean. True Eye - Again.. no clue what you mean. Asking questions like this is almost guaranteeing I will not be able answer them. But that's probably what you want, right? You ask cryptic questions like this just so I can't answer them.. so that you can say "oh youz isn't answering mai questions! you must hates me." *sigh* - Ash Crimson 06:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC)